1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head which ejects a liquid, and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,856 discloses a liquid ejection head which has an orifice plate formed of an inorganic material. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,856, firstly, a mold material is formed in a portion in which a liquid chamber is formed. Subsequently, an orifice plate is formed on the mold material with a chemical vapor deposition method (CVD: Chemical Vapor Deposition).